


A Day Delayed

by DarkJediQueen



Series: 2018 Forever Angst Challenges [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron wants to make his and Spencer's first Valentine's Day the best the genius has ever had. Too bad he finds out that most of Spencer's since joining the unit has been awesome.





	A Day Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : For all of the stories that can be worked into it, all of the challenges for Forever Angst will surround this little world, started with Winter Vacation.
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 7
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron looked at the calendar. With back to back cases since they had got back from West Virginia, Aaron hadn't been paying much attention to the meaning behind the steadily climbing days in February. Aaron was sitting at his desk in his home office, going over a few emails that he had been sent while on the case the day before. The team had worked on their files on the way home from Washington State so that when they did get home at ten at night, they could actually go straight home. Spencer hadn't gone home to his place but back to Aaron's because he and Jack had an appointment early this morning and it just made sense for Spencer to go home with Aaron. Spencer had woke Aaron at seven when he was finishing getting dressed with a kiss and a promise to bring home something for lunch for Aaron as lunch and breakfast were provided at the morning camp at the Jeffersonian museum.

The rough month since Aaron, Jack, and Spencer had got home from West Virginia had been a month of adjustments. Idris was a lovely addition to Aaron's place when Spencer stayed over. She had gotten used to Aaron's place quickly and bounced between who she slept with. Aaron had work with her head on his knees more than once. This morning, Idris had not been in bed with Aaron but laying in front of the door, hoping that her two favorite humans came back quickly. Jessica had been a sport, and when she came to Aaron's so that she wouldn't have to run Jack to Aaron's early in the morning or make Spencer go to the opposite side of DC to pick him before going to the Jeffersonian, she had picked up Idris and brought the dog with her.

Aaron leaned back and as soon as he did, Idris was in his lap. Aaron laughed and rubbed her head. She was the perfect size to lay in Aaron's lap without bothering him too much if he wasn't doing any work.

"Am I supposed to entertain you?" Aaron asked, but all Idris did was huff and relax even more into his lap. Aaron started to pet her with one hand while he brought up a site that displayed all of Valentine's Day things that were happening in the area. Valentine's was a Tuesday, but Aaron wasn't sure that they wouldn't have a case so he would rather do something that didn't need a reservation or if it did, it wasn't that hard to break it or have to pay an arm and a leg for canceling it. There were several that Aaron dismissed out of hand as too romantic for the pair of them.

Spencer was a hard one to pin down, he was very happy to do anything that Aaron wanted, but Aaron had learned that just because he was willing, didn't mean that he wanted to actually do it. Anything that had dancing was dismissed as Aaron never wanted to do ballroom dancing again. Spa days or couples massages were dismissed as well. Spencer did not like strangers touching him. Aaron didn't like it that well either but he had got used to it with Haley. Aaron dismissed a few other things that he didn't want to do as Spencer would not be happy if Aaron set them up for anything that Aaron didn't want to do either.

There was an inside picnic at one of the colleges with instead of romantic movies being played there was a lecture series on the solar system. It was an idea because it happened from the ninth through the sixteenth. That gave them a week to make it happen. Aaron wrote down the information on his notepad. Even on a case, Aaron and Spencer would be able to get together for a short but intimate meal.

Aaron found a few other things, but he really wanted to do the picnic. Next Aaron typed out an email asking for information on reservations. He used his personal email for that. After sending the email, Aaron leaned back in the chair and looked down at Idris.

"How about breakfast?" Aaron asked, and the dog's ears perked up quickly. She jumped down from Aaron's lap and trotted to the doorway. She looked back at him once before leaving. Aaron laughed and grabbed his phone. Aaron was dressed in jeans and a henley in preparation for the dinner out at a local arcade that served pizza and things. Aaron had promised Jack they would go the first chance that they had on a weekend that Aaron didn't work. Jack saved up his allowance and even did a few extra chores to earn more money in preparation for the day.

Aaron pulled out the container of food that was in the fridge that was Idris's. Spencer cooked food for her, chicken and veggie and rice. Aaron had not been shocked, but he had been tempted to eat her dinner on nights when Spencer cooked it fresh for her.

The chime on his phone told Aaron that he got an email, so he grabbed it while stirring Idris's food on the stove while he warmed it back up. Aaron saw that the email was in response to his questions about reservations. Aaron frowned at the first part of the email because Aaron had only signed the email A. Hotchner and there was nothing else that gave away who he was. Even the actual email address was a.hotchner. There was no way that the person on the other end knew who he was.

The body of the email was going over how he could make a reservation, and it would be good for any night that they had it as they had several special seats for patrons and that through his friendship with Spencer he could be moved to one of those spots. That eased Aaron's mind as to how the responder knew that Aaron's first name was in fact, Aaron. Whoever the person was they knew Spencer.

Aaron emailed back that he would stop by when he could to pay for the night and thanked the person for their quick response. Aaron looked at the time, but he did not figure that anyone was in the office at the college to allow him to do it then. He would have to stop on his way home from work one night. Aaron turned back to Idris's food and found that it was warmed up enough for her eat it and not hurt herself. Aaron cut the heat and dumped the food into her bowl. Idris was very well behaved, and she didn't prance or jump or do anything annoying while Aaron was carrying her dish to where she ate. She stayed steady with Aaron's feet until the dish was set down and then she darted forward. A lick to Aaron's retreating hand was his thanks for her food. Aaron laughed and rubbed her head while she started to eat.

A bowl of cereal and milk was Aaron's breakfast of choice since he was alone. It was devoured before Aaron decided what he was going to do until Jack and Spencer came back.

Aaron looked at the file that was hiding under the phone book. Aaron knocked the phone book off and opened it up. There was no rational reason to move into a house with a man that he had been dating for a month. There was no sane reason to have started dating his subordinate either but still Aaron was. There were a lot of reasons why Aaron wanted to though. Aaron had spent years unhappy, unhappy in his marriage, unhappy in his personal life until Jack was born. Jack had made an unhappy marriage worth it. Aaron had been happy at the start of the relationship. Haley had been happy. Even after Aaron had joined the FBI, she had been happy. The unhappiness started when Aaron refused to try and use the BAU as a jumping point to a new career track that would put him higher and higher.

There were five houses in the file, and it had been narrowed down from twenty that were in Aaron's price range. Aaron fully expected Spencer to want to help, but Aaron wanted to buy the house. Aaron had already figured out utilities based on the aggregate range of what the neighbors paid in each area. Aaron's TV wants were small as compared to Jack's and even Spencer's. Aaron wanted new stations, but those were always part of the standard package. Spencer would want science channels, and not all of them were standard, and Jack wanted cartoons. It was ridiculous to pay what the cable company wanted for access to television given how little they were actually home, but it would be nice to have what they wanted when they wanted it.

The five houses that were left were all perfect in their own ways. Four bedrooms or five depending as well as enough room for an office. Aaron wanted Jessica to have a room that she could call her own so that when Aaron was getting home late or early depending, they didn't have to worry about carrying Jack around. The five-bedroom house was the one that Aaron had his eye on, but that was mainly for the spacious backyard. It was ridiculously huge, but for Idris, it would be perfect. Aaron picked up the other four and looked at them. None of them he liked as much as the first. Still, he kept them, leaving the five-bedroom on top. Aaron closed the file and slipped it back under the phone book.

Looking forward to a relaxing morning, Aaron washed his bowl and spoon before picking up Idris's bowl and washing it as well. Aaron set it in the drainer for later and checked on the dog's water level. Spencer had filled it that morning. Aaron looked at the pitcher used for it and saw that Spencer had refilled it to filter the water as well. Aaron saw a note on the fridge as he grabbed the orange juice to fill up a glass. It was from Spencer telling him that there was dry food in the cabinet for Idris so that Aaron wouldn't have to warm up food for her. Aaron smiled at the note and threw it away. He grinned and carried his juice to the living room.

Idris liked to relax after she ate before going out, so Aaron settled on the couch with a book and waited for Idris to come and lay on his legs.

An hour later, Idris woofed at Aaron before getting down and going to the door. Aaron was happy that Spencer had taught her well to tell someone that she needed out. Aaron prepared himself to go outside into the cold.

XxXxXxX

Getting back on the thirteenth in the early morning from a case had Aaron very happy. It meant that Aaron could go ahead with the plans that he had. After a morning spent finishing up files, Aaron gave the team the afternoon off. Spencer was picking up Jack from school and going to pick up pizza for an early dinner.

Aaron looked at the calendar to see that Spencer had marked out his column on Tuesday night as unavailable, but Aaron's wasn't. Aaron frowned at that. Aaron hadn't asked Spencer if he had plans he assumed that Spencer would have the night empty for plans with Aaron. Aaron had never paid attention to Spencer's habits on Valentine's Day over the years, he had no reason to. Spencer's first three years on the team were spent with Haley, and the fourth was trying not to show how upset he was by the fact that they were divorced.

The laughter of Jack and Spencer sounded through the entire apartment as the sound of the door shutting echoed. Idris's bark had Aaron getting up out of his desk chair and going toward the sound of his lover and son. Idris was salivating at something sitting at Spencer's feet in the kitchen. Aaron frowned because instead of one big pizza box, Spencer had two large and one small stacked in front of him.

"What's got Idris so excited?" Aaron asked as he dropped a kiss to Spencer's neck before wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Pizza," Jack said.

"Really?" Aaron asked. He looked at Idris and frowned because Spencer didn't like to give her human food as most of it was spiced too much for her or had things that weren't good for her.

"Do you want to grab the drinks?" Spencer asked as he stacked paper plates and napkins on top of the smallest box of pizza. "Jack, grab her bowl please."

Aaron said nothing as he watched Jack rush over to get the clean bowl from the drainer and then walked to settle it down on the floor beside where Spencer sat to eat. Spencer followed behind with the pizza. He left one of the large pizza boxes on the counter though. Aaron was tempted to open it, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed the pitcher of tea that had been made earlier as well as three glasses for them.

Spencer had pizza out on all three plates, and there was a slice in Idris's bowl. Aaron looked at it and realized that it looked a lot different than the other pizza.

"They do a pup-friendly pizza there, and Idris loves it. She'll eat two slices now and two for breakfast in the morning, cold. Make it easy."

Aaron was silent through dinner, listening to Jack talk about his day at school and what he was looking forward to for the rest of the week. Spencer looked Aaron several times with a frown on his face. Aaron tried to ignore it, but when Spencer opened his mouth, Aaron shook his head. Spencer nodded and settled in for eating more pizza. The three of them finished off the large pizza, and Aaron was kind of shocked about that.

"I'm going to go and finish my homework," Jack said, and Aaron wasn't sure that it wasn't to see if Spencer and Aaron would clear the air.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as he wiped his hands and dropped the napkin onto the plate before picking it up. Jack had cleaned up his things just leaving Aaron to take care of his own. Aaron gave it a minute before he entered the kitchen to clean up his plate and his glass. Spencer had the tea in the fridge already as well as the second pizza box.

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Same as every year," Spencer offered, but he said nothing else. Aaron leaned against the counter, looking out into the apartment. He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder but ignored it. "Did you...I told you about this three weeks ago."

Aaron tried to remember it. He racked his brain, and then he remembered a conversation about the fourteenth three weeks ago. Spencer talked about the plans that he with Anderson and he wasn't going to break them. Aaron hadn't put together the fourteenth in three weeks as Valentine's Day. Just as Spencer's hand was leaving Aaron's shoulder, Aaron spun around and grabbed it, tugging Spencer to him.

"Aaron, talk to me."

"I had plans for tomorrow. I spent the entire case with the thought that it was going to stop my plans from happening. I hadn't even linked your plans and Valentine's day in my head. So what do you and Anderson do?"

"Bro secrets," Spencer said with a grin, and it made Aaron laugh. "I approved my leaving an hour early with Rossi a week ago. Given the grin that he gave me, I think that he thinks I'm going with you. So what did you have planned?"

"We can do it Wednesday if you want. How does that sound? I paid off the reservation, and I can move it to Wednesday easy. Do you want that?" Aaron leaned in for a kiss and Spencer gave it willingly. Aaron could feel the desperation in the kiss, the uncertainty of Spencer thinking that he had done something wrong.

"I like that," Spencer said. He ducked his head and nuzzled in at Aaron's neck before just breathing in Aaron's scent.

"Jack and Jessica have a date plan for tomorrow, so I think that maybe Idris and I will have a nice night in."

"Good. The pizza I put in the fridge is a breakfast pizza. I like it cold, and Jack wants to try it cold. Eggs, bacon, onions, peppers all on a cheese sauce and a hash brown crust."

"Sounds good. That'll feed us a few days."

"Twelve slices. Four are cut smaller for Jack and the other eight larger for us. So it will do us the whole rest of the weekdays."

"Good. So Jack's doing homework, and I have nothing to do right now."

"You always say you have nothing to do when you want to make out on the couch," Spencer said, but he giggled and licked at Aaron's neck. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and wiggled a hand under his shirt.

"Well at least it gives me something to do," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear before biting at the lobe.

XxXxXxX

Spencer giggled as Aaron pushed him into the door, shutting it the rest of the way. Aaron nipped down Spencer's throat before sucking a bruise on his pulse point.

The delayed Valentine's date had gone over wonderfully with Spencer. Aaron had missed that the picnic came with a bottle of wine as their drink and since Aaron was driving, he had not drank but a glass while Spencer drank the rest. He had also eaten a good bit of food, so he wasn't drunk as much as just feeling really good.

Spencer had gotten bold on the drive home, working open his vest before slowly unbuttoning his shirt to where Aaron could see each inch of skin as it was revealed when they stopped at lights and stop signs. Aaron was hard and knew that Spencer was even before pressing his body into Spencer.

"I think that I like you a little tipsy." Aaron stepped back and looked Spencer up and down. The tie he had been wearing was long gone. Aaron would probably find it on the floor of his car the next morning. Spencer's shirt was untucked and entirely open. Spencer already looked debauched even though Aaron hadn't really touched him yet.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. How about we move this to the bedroom?" Aaron asked.

Spencer stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Aaron's lips before nipping and sauntering toward the bedroom. Aaron locked the door and set the alarm. Idris was at Spencer's for the night, and the lady who watched her when he was on a case was watching her. Aaron was glad to not have to worry about her.

Aaron stopped when he took in Spencer on the bed. Spencer had left his pants and socks on but had stripped off his suit coat, vest, and shirt. Spencer was lying in the dead center of the bed with his legs bent. He was breathing steady, and if Aaron didn't know him as well as he did, he would have thought him asleep.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked, turning his head toward Aaron. Aaron shut the door and started to work his clothes off. There was a lot that Aaron wanted, but his mind had been circling a single thought all night.

"Do you remember two weeks ago, we talked about that little fantasy of yours?" Aaron sat down in the comfortable chair in the corner that Aaron sat in on nights he was having trouble sleeping. Spencer sat up on the bed and slipped off, his grace in moving belaying the amount of drink that he had. Spencer laid his hands on Aaron's knees and spread Aaron's legs as he got to his knees between them. Spencer's breath ghosted over Aaron's cock. Aaron buried his fingers into Spencer's hair and pulled to where he could kiss Spencer.

Spencer gave himself over to the kiss wholly. He never did anything by half, and it showed more in his kisses than in anything else. Aaron could feel his whole body tremble in want of what was getting ready to happen.

"Suck," Aaron said when he pulled back out of the kiss. Spencer settled back on his heels and allowed Aaron to direct his head down to his cock. Spencer licked the head of Aaron's cock before kissing down the underside before taking one of Aaron's balls into his mouth. Aaron spread his legs and scooted down in the chair more to give Spencer more room.

Aaron closed his eyes as Spencer started to pay attention to the whole of Aaron's cock, his hand going to Aaron's balls. Nimble fingers rolls and petted Aaron's balls as his cock slipped further and further into Spencer's mouth. Never before had Aaron been given such a blowjob. Just like every other aspect of Spencer's life, his focus on what he was doing extended to the blowjob as well. Never once did either of his hands slip away from Aaron's skin and go to his own cock. The whole of his attention, of his brain, was focused on Aaron's pleasure.

This was what Aaron wanted. What he wanted to feel. It was more than just the mouth on his cock, the hands on his balls, the fingers that were slipping back, wet with saliva to tease at his hole. The knowledge that Spencer only cared about using his mind to get Aaron off was arousing. Aaron changed the grip that he had on Spencer's hair, using it to ground himself as he geeked ever close to the point of no return. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair tight, and it made Spencer moan. That alone had Aaron thrusting up into Spencer's mouth and orgasming.

Spencer fought Aaron trying to pull Spencer back, and Spencer was the one that won. Aaron could feel Spencer's mouth working him, swallowing down Aaron's release. Aaron fought through his body's reaction to orgasm, and when Spencer pulled off his cock, Aaron stood up, dragging Spencer up with him. Aaron wrapped his free arm around Spencer's waist to start to drive the younger man back to the bed. Aaron thrust his tongue inside of Spencer's mouth, chasing the taste of himself on Spencer's tongue. Spencer was trembling harder as he nearly fell onto the bed. Aaron waited for Spencer to get his feet under him before he pushed again, this time pulling his lips away. Spencer gasped as he fell onto the bed on his ass.

"Up," Aaron said nodding his head toward the head of the bed. Spencer scrambled back that way, laying with his head on the pillow and staring at Aaron. Aaron motioned toward where the lube was in the drawer, and it took no words for Spencer to understand what Aaron wanted. Spencer rolled to get the lube.

"Really?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded.

Spencer opened the lube and coated his left hand. Aaron watched him as he closed the lube up and tucked it just under the pillow under his head. Aaron waited until spencer had coated his cock before he dropped down, crawling up to settle between Spencer's legs.

"What do you think about when you jerk off?" Aaron asked as Spencer closed his eyes.

"Depends," Spencer gasped.

Aaron trailed his hands down Spencer's thighs, never getting close enough to even brush Spencer's cock. He focused on the sensitive inner thighs. Spencer's hips thrust up at the sensation, so Aaron shifted on hand to press down on his hip, holding him down.

"Depends on what?"

"What I feel like. Usually, it's just a quick wank while I shower and my mind is sort of blank. It was that for a while until recently." Spencer's hand added a twist to the upstroke, and every time that he did, his breath hitched like he was close. "For a while it was you. That time you came to work in your running outfit before showering and changing. Imagining going down on you in the locker room. Just pulling down the pants enough to suck while my hands traced the muscles in your legs. Imagining you taking me against the wall in the showers."

"For a while...so what was it after that?" Aaron knew what the decision was on why Spencer stopped imagining Aaron. Spencer's hand paused on his cock and Aaron grabbed his thighs to pull him just a little closer. Spencer cocked his head to the side like he was trying to understand something.

"The new tenant in my building. He's a teacher at a gym. Very fit without being a muscled buffoon. He's two years younger than me and a delight. He likes Doctor Who and will binge it with me on the occasional bad weekend." Spencer gave Aaron a devilish grin, so Aaron trailed fingers down Spencer's thigh before dipping below his balls.

"Goes around shirtless?"

"Not a lot but enough." Spencer hissed, and his whole body bucked at the feel of Aaron's fingers ghosting over Spencer's skin before rubbing with purpose over Spencer's hole.

"And lately?" Aaron asked. He knew what his own drop in jerking off had been like. Handjobs and frottage while simple was titillating to Aaron. He had never had a simple sex life feel like it was so much more.

"Been over a month since I've done this," Spencer said as he started to stroke his cock again. Aaron picked him up a little and settled Spencer's ass onto his lap. Aaron leaned down to ghost his lips over Spencer's.

"Really?" Aaron asked before kissing him. Aaron felt the movement of Spencer stutter before picking up again. "Good."

"Aaron," Spencer panted.

Aaron tipped his head down to watch Spencer's hand fly on his cock. "You can come."

Spencer's back arched, and he came with a cry. Aaron didn't look at his face but at his cock. Aaron watched spurt after spurt erupt before settling on Spencer's stomach. Aaron waited until Spencer's hand stilled and his entire body slumped onto the bed. He was unashamed in his nakedness and his filthy state. Aaron waited for Spencer's breathing to settle some before he scooted down the bed to hunch over and lick at the mess on his lover.

"Fuck," Spencer breathed.

Aaron looked up to see Spencer watching him as he licked at Spencer's stomach. Aaron moved onto his cock next. There was the taste of lube there but not a lot at the head. Spencer looked wrecked and perfect to Aaron. They had danced around penetrative sex but hadn't gone that far. Aaron's blowjob was the first time they had gone even that far.

"I love you," Aaron uttered before he took Spencer's lips in a kiss. He was afraid of what Spencer would say or not say, so a kiss was better. If he did it long enough, Spencer would fall asleep while doing it. Between orgasm and alcohol, Spencer wouldn't be long for the land of the awake. Spencer's lips moved less and less the longer that Aaron kept the kiss going. Aaron would be able to clean up Spencer after Spencer was asleep.

Aaron pulled back when he was sure that Spencer was asleep, looking at his face as he slept. Aaron trailed a knuckle down his cheek. Going to the bathroom, Aaron cleaned himself up before getting a rag ready to clean up Spencer as well as a dry towel. Spencer was limp on the bed and didn't move as Aaron cleaned him up. Aaron tossed the rag and towel toward the bathroom and got into bed, covering them both up. Aaron laid on his back and was shocked when Spencer moved to wrap himself around him.

"Love you, too," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear before kissing the skin on his shoulder.

"Little trickster," Aaron whispered back.

"Hmm, Vegas born and bred." Spencer took a deep breath before exhaling and going limp again. This time Aaron realized that Spencer was fully asleep. There was a cadence to his breathing. The questions of houses and living together could come later when they both felt a little more stable in the relationship. For now, it was wonderful and beautiful and so many other words that Aaron's brain couldn't think of, warm and sated in bed with Spencer.

# The End


End file.
